Oh My My My
by mrsefron4evr
Summary: The story of how two people can grow so close together that their world could change forever. Jemi oneshot.


**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I Haven't been posting anything lately. My life is hectic, since I just started high school and all. Again, I'm really sorry and I'm pretty sure these won't come out very often, but still.**

**First Jemi oneshot, and I think this song fits them extremely well, so I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Title: Oh My My My  
Couple: Joe/Demi  
Warnings: none. Mentions of sexual situations, but other than that, just fluffy Jemi goodness.  
Song Used: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

_She said  
I was 7 and you were 9  
I look at you like the stars that shine in the sky  
The pretty lights_

It didn't seem like anything special. April 9, 1999 in a small park in southern New Jersey. A young girl, about the age of seven, by the name of Demetria Lovato was playing in the sand box, just like she always has. It was a cute sand castle, too, with columns and windows and even twigs with the leaves still attached to them to look like flags. It was perfect.

Suddenly, some kind of sphere thing shot through the sky and landed smack dab in the middle of castle, destroying it.

"Hey!" Demetria said, upset and angry at the same time. She stood up and carefully reached into the center of the sand castle. The object that had come at her like a bullet was, in fact, a sphere. A baseball, to be exact. It must have belonged to someone. And she found that out very quickly.

A boy who looked slightly older than her was running towards the sandbox with an incredibly shocked look on his face.

"I am so sorry!" he shouted as he approached Demetria.

"Did you throw this ball?" she asked, looking at the ball and noticing how aged it looked.

"No, my older brother did. He doesn't have very good aim."

"Ah." she replied and finally looked up at the boy. And she was extremely glad she did.

He was a few inches taller than her and he was looking back down at her too, so she got to see his eyes. Oh my god, his eyes. They were a light shade of brown, almost hazel, and they were really beautiful. He had straight, dark brown hair and a really smooth, gentle face. She looked down, embarrassed when she realized how long she had been staring at him.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling.

"Hi," he replied. Demetria looked back up at the boy to see that he was still staring at her, also smiling. "I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joe," he said after a moment.

"I'm Demetria, but you can call me…uh…" Demetria had never really developed a nickname for herself. No one else had either. Everyone called her Demetria, even her best friend. So nicknames weren't something she was used to. What could this new boy, "Joe", call her?

"You know," Joe said after Demetria couldn't think of anything for a solid minute. "I kind of like the name Demetria. It's really pretty."

Demetria smiled again and blushed. "Thank you. Uhh…here's your ball back" she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," Joe said, placing his hand on the ball. As he did, his fingers brushed over Demetria's lightly, which caused her to suck in a breath and the two of them to lock eyes again.

"On second thought, do you want me to help you build another sand castle?" Joe asked.

Demetria smiled and said, "I'd like that." Joe smiled in return and crouched down to start building the castle again, Demetria following suit.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes  
And said, "oh my my my"_

Little did the two kids know that both sets of parents were sitting on a nearby park bench, watching them. Watching how Joe carefully helped Demetria build her castle. Watching how they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Watching how loving their stares looked.

"Look at those two," Mr. Jonas said. "They are so in love with each other."

"Oh please," Mrs. Jonas replied. "They just met. They can't be in love with each other already."

"Haven't you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?" Mr. Lovato asked.

"True," Mrs. Lovato replied. "Wouldn't that be great if they fell in love with each other and grew up together?" She took another look at Demetria and Joe as they gave each other another loving stare.

"Oh my my my," Mrs. Lovato whispered to herself.

_Take me back to the house and the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did  
You never did_

Over the next couple of weeks, Joe and Demetria got closer and closer. So close that they had finally developed a nickname for Demetria.

Demi.

It suited her really well, too, and she was happy.

Eventually, their parents started arranging playdates for them in Joe's backyard. On their first playdate, both kids felt awkward, since that still didn't really know each other. Demi was standing right in front of Joe, and she turned her head almost a full 90 degrees upward to look at Joe.

"You're really tall," she said. "How old did you say you were again?"

"Nine," Joe replied, looking down at her.

Demi nodded, still staring at Joe.

"You know," Joe said. "if you say I'm so much taller than you, I could beat you up if I wanted."

"You wouldn't" Demi said, now glaring up at Joe, who just patted her head.

"We'll see."

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids  
You and I  
Oh my my my my_

About a week later, Joe and Demi had another playdate. It started of pretty boring; just the two of them sitting under the big oak tree in Joe's backyard.

"So what do you wanna do?" Demi asked.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Joe suggested.

"Okay. I'll go first." Demi adjusted her position on the ground so she was facing Joe. "Truth or Dare?"

Joe turned so he was facing Demi and thought it over. "Um…" he said, tapping his finger against his chin. "Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to…" Demi wasn't good at thinking of dares. But suddenly, the perfect one popped into her head. "I dare you to kiss me."

Joe stared at her with a blank expression. "Me? Kiss you?"

"You have to. I dared you."

Joe just stared at her some more. "Well, okay then." he finally said and leaned towards her, puckering his lips.

"AAH!" Demi suddenly screamed, jumping up from her spot and started running away.

"Hey!" Joe said, getting up and running after her. "Where are you going?"

But Demi didn't answer. She just kept running and scream-laughing with Joe at her heels. And that's how it was for the next 5 minutes before Joe grabbed Demi by the waist and pulled her on the ground. Demi laughed even harder as she and Joe fell on the fortunately soft grass. After a few minutes, they both calmed down and stared up at the bright blue sky.

"Oh my my my," Demi breathed, both surprised at the beauty of the sky and the fact that she was in the arms of one of the most perfect people on the planet. At that moment, Joe placed a gentle, sweet kiss on her cheek. When Demi looked back up at Joe, he said, "My turn," with a small smirk on his face. But he didn't say anything else. He just let Demi snuggle into his chest as they both gazed up at the clouds floating over them.

_Well, I was 16 when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined  
Like pretty lights_

9 years later, a 16-year-old Demi Lovato re-fixed for hair for about the 10th time that night. She had to look absolutely perfect. As she pulled the clip out of her hair, she had thought about everything that had happened in the last 9 years. Joe and Demi had gotten closer and closer since that one playdate where he had kissed her cheek. They had told each other they were best friends. At least until 3 years ago. Demi was 13 and Joe was 15. She remembered the exact date; November 7, 2005, outside their school. On that day, Demi had finally told Joe she was in love with him, and to her surprise, he was in love with her, too. They had shared their first kiss together a few seconds after. It was actually both of their first kisses ever, and they felt great. They had been going out ever since, and were still head over heels in love with each other. Nothing could be better.

Now, Demi was getting ready for her mom's annual Christmas party, and the blare of "Jingle Bell Rock" from downstairs did not help her nerves. She had a beautiful dress; bright red and coming down to her knees with the sleeves wrapping just below her shoulders, looking strapless. **(A/N: Link in profile)** What she was currently worrying about was her hair. Joe was coming to the party, and she wanted it to look perfect. But her curly, dark brown locks were just not cooperating with her. Unfortunately, she heard her mom coming up the stairs and yelling at her to hurry up and come downstairs. Demi sighed, looking in the mirror again. She gave her hair a little tease before leaving the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"Is Joe here yet?" Demi asked once she was downstairs.

"He should be here…" Mrs. Lovato said, looking around.

"K, thanks," Demi replied and started walking around the house, looking for Joe. But she couldn't find him. Where could he be?!

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, lips immediately placed on hers. Even though Demi was shocked that she had just been kissed so suddenly, she could recognize those strong yet soft and gentle lips anywhere. She pulled away and looked into those light brown eyes that she loved so much.

"You did come," Demi said, smiling.

Joe laughed, still looking into Demi's eyes. "Of course I came," he said, intertwining their fingers. "Why would I not come? I'd miss you too much." and Demi laughed. The last time they had seen each other was at school the previous day.

"I would miss you too," she said. "Heck, I got so scared when I couldn't find you! That is…until you kissed me so forcefully,"

Joe laughed again. "You know I love you," he said, and Demi laughed again.

"That I do. And I love you, too." and the two exchanged quick…ish smiles.

"So, what have you been up to this past day?" Joe asked as he pulled Demi down on the couch, never letting go of their intertwined fingers.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes  
And said, "Oh my my my"_

Little did the two of them know that both sets of parents were watching them from their spots in the kitchen. Watching how the two teenagers couldn't keep their gazes off of each other. Watching how they kept their hands intertwined on their laps. Watching how Demi talks to Joe with concern, probably about the Calculus test that she had practically failed the other day. Watching how Joe carefully wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, at the same time placing gentle kisses on her forehead.

"Look at those two," Mrs. Jonas said. "Can they get any cuter?"

"I know, right?" Mrs. Lovato replied. "It's like those couples in the movies."

"Can you believe they're actually in love with each other?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"I know," Mr. Lovato said. "Next thing you know, we're gonna be trapped in that AWFUL nine months where…well…you know," and the two men laughed. But Mrs. Lovato rolled her eyes.

"Please. She's only 16. And he has a purity ring. And besides they're good kids. They know better than that."

"But wouldn't that be something if one day they did have kids together," Mrs. Jonas said as she turned her attention back to the kids, who had just looked up to see a leaf of mistletoe hanging over their heads. They turn to look behind the couch to see Selena, Demi's best friend, sitting behind the couch, holding the mistletoe with an innocent smile on her face. Joe and Demi laughed, and Joe shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Jonas couldn't hear what he said, but it cause Demi to smile as the two shared a passionate kiss under the mistletoe.

"Oh my my my," she said as Joe and Demi pulled away, still smiling.

_Take me back to the creek beds we'd turn up  
2 AM riding in your truck  
And all I need  
Is you next to me_

"That was so much fun!" Demi shouted as she closed the door of Joe's old pickup truck. They had just come home from the late night beach date Joe had arranged and, as you can probably tell, they had a blast.

"I know! It was awesome!" Joe took Demi's hand and pulled her up the driveway and inside his house. Joe's parents were over at Demi's house and Nick and Kevin took Frankie out to a late-night movie, so they had the Jonas house all to themselves.

"Ah, I love you," Joe said once they were inside.

"I love you too." Demi replied, smiling, and she was rewarded with a kiss. As they kissed, Joe placed his hands on her waist, running his hands up and down her slim figure. He slid them down to her hips and almost reached her bare thighs before Demi pulled away.

"Joe," she said, opening her eyes. "I'm not ready."

Joe laughed, placing their foreheads back together. "I know. Neither am I. Hello? Purity ring!" he said, holing up the hand that had the finger which contained his purity ring, and Demi laughed, too.

"Besides," Joe said, taking both of her hands and intertwining their fingers. "Even if I was ready, I would wait until you were. I only want to see you happy." and Demi smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"So, wanna watch some TV or something?" Joe asked.

"Sure," Demi said, and Joe lead her to the couch, where he sat her down and pulled a blanket over them. He turned on the TV and Demi snuggled into his chest, watching the random movie that was currently playing.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside  
'__Till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Demi screamed at Joe. "That has to be the stupidest thing anyone could ever do!"

"Oh, so you're calling me stupid!" Joe screamed back

"No, I'm calling your ideas stupid!"

"Okay, maybe I am stupid! Stupid enough to still care about you!"

"Then don't care about me! Leave! See what I do about it!"

"Fine! Goodbye, Demetria!" and with that, Joe slammed the door of Demi's house. As soon as she heard it, she realized what had just happened. Their first fight. EVER. Demi had thought they had the perfect the relationship, but you could guess that she didn't. She touched her lips and realized that they felt empty. He hadn't kissed her goodnight. Not once. She looked over at the opened window and wondered if Joe was still there. Just in case he was, she hid her face to block the tears that were slowly spilling over her eyelids and rushed upstairs to her room.

20 minutes later, Demi was sitting on her bed in her pajamas, unable to fall asleep. Her conscience was gnawing at her to call Joe and apologize to him. But it was his fault. He should apologize first. She was torn.

"Ugh!" she shouted, falling back on the bed. Suddenly, she heard soft strumming coming from her window. She sat up and looked at the window.

"Who could be outside this late at night?" she asked herself as she approached the window. Demi opened the window and to her surprise, Joe was standing out there with his guitar, playing a song, which Demi recognized instantly. It was the song he had written for her a few months back. Their song.

"Oh my my my," Demi said to herself, resting her chin on her hand. She watched Joe serenade her for the rest of the night, and as she did, she realized that she wasn't mad at him anymore. In fact, she never was. Even through that awful fight, she still loved Joe with every single inch of her heart.

_A few years have gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me  
Got down on one knee_

It had been a few years since their fight, Demi was 20 and Joe was 22. They were walking in their favorite park, holding hands and just enjoying the nice weather. They approached one of their favorite spots in the whole park; the park bench. But they didn't sit down. Instead, Joe took both of Demi's hands and stared into her eyes.

"Demi," he asked softly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," she replied.

Joe looked down at the ground and back up at Demi. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," she replied. "I love you, too."

"But do you know how much I love you?" and he wasn't 'playing around'. He couldn't have been more serious.

"Well, you've told me a million and five times, but I kind of…forgot?" Demi shrugged her shoulders innocently, and Joe laughed, still staring into her eyes.

"I love you…well…so much. You could say too much, but I don't think so. But you could definitely say that there is no real way to express my love for you. I need you in my life; every moment I'm not with you, I wish I was. Every breath I take is for you. You're my everything, and I'm sorry if this sounds like something from those chick flicks, but it's true. You're the only one that I will ever love, never anyone else. I can't even think of being with someone else other than you. My heart is yours forever and…" he took a deep breath before finishing, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a step back and Demi looked incredibly shocked.

"Joe, what are you doing?" she said, tears slowly coming to her eyes.

"This," Joe said as he knelt down on one knee.

"Joe, please don't" Demi said as the tears came faster.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, I don't wanna repeat that overly long, cute speech I just made, but everything I said in it is 100 percent true. I love you, and I wanna know," he took out a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

By now, Demi's tears were coming uncontrollably. She lifted her hands to cover her mouth in complete and utter shock and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She didn't notice when Joe stood up and wrapped his arms around her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Demi…baby…shh, don't cry," he kept whispering in her ear, but Demi kept crying. Soon, she pulled away and looked at Joe with her still teary eyes.

"Joseph," she started. "Do you really love me enough to make this kind of a commitment? To me?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her back in. "And that's what I want you to say. I can't be without you, Demi. It's physically impossible for me to be 2 miles away from you. I need you, and I need to know if you need me too."

Demi looked at the ground, more tears gathering in her eyes, and slowly looked back up at Joe. "I need you too," she said.

"So…" Joe held up the ring, now free from its box. "Will you marry me?"

Demi ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the ring, the jagged points of the diamond, and "accidentally" over Joe's soft hand and fingers. She looked up at Joe and, with tears in her eyes but a smile plastered on her face, said it.

"Yes."

Joe smiled a wide smile as Demi threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. During the kiss, Joe slid the ring onto her finger, and as Demi pulled away, she smiled wide too.

"We're getting married," she said.

"I know," Joe said back, and sighed. "I love you, Demetria,"

"I love you, too, Joseph," Demi said, and kissed him again.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said, "I do."  
And I did too_

The wedding day quickly approached. Demi was still getting ready. She had on a beautiful dress; classic white, strapless with sparkles on the chest and a trail running around the hem on the bottom and continuing up the middle of the skirt, completed with a pink sash wrapping around her waist. **(A/N: link in profile)**

"How do I look?' she asked, smoothing out her curled, chocolate brown hair.

"You look beautiful," her mom said. "Joe will think so too."

"You think he will?" Demi asked.

"I know he will," Mrs. Lovato replied. "Doesn't he always?" and Demi laughed.

Just then, Demi was called for the wedding to begin. She quickly hugged her mom, grabbed her bouquet, and practically rushed to the altar. With butterflies in her stomach, she began walking slowly down the aisle. She spotted Joe at the front of the altar, and he looked perfect. She felt almost intimidated by his beauty, but then he meet her gaze. It was one of his looks that were for her and her only. This one was the one that said, "You look beautiful," and she smiled. She finally reach the altar and as she stepped next to Joe, he took her hand and gently squeezed it, reassuring her that he was right there with her.

"Joseph Adam Jonas," the priest said later on in the wedding. "Do you take Demetria Devonne Lovato to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Joe looked into Demi's eyes, slipped the wedding band on her ring finger, and said, "I do."

The priest turned to Demi. "Demetria Devonne Lovato, do you take Joseph Adam Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Demi slipped her wedding band onto Joe's finger and, attempting to hold back her tears but failing epically, said, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kissed the bride." And Joe, with a huge smile on his face, pulled a beaming Demi close and kissed her with as much passion as he possibly could, completely unaware of the screaming crowd behind them.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time  
You and I_

After their honeymoon (in the beautiful Caribbean), Joe surprised Demi by buying Joe's old house; the house they had gotten close in, the house with the backyard that contained the memories of Joe kissing her on the cheek for the first time when they were little. Demi had no idea that Joe's parents had moved out, and she practically pounced on him when they'd pulled up to it when they got back, she was so happy. And Joe was glad she was.

Soon after they got settled in their "new" house, Joe and Demi did…you know…have sex. Well, they didn't really call it _sex_. They said they made love and gave their virginity to each other. But it was indeed beautiful. And it lead to two miracles; twin girls, Jen and Kellie. Every night, they would take them out on the porch, gaze up at the stars, and tell them stories of when they were little. Even though they knew they couldn't understand what they were saying, it was nice to reminisce on those days.

One night, Jen and Kellie were fast asleep inside, and Joe spotted Demi still standing on the porch, looking at the stars. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_When I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky  
Oh my my my_

"You okay, darling?" he asked.

"Yeah," Demi replied, sighing. "Joe…can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love. Anything."Demi laid her head on Joe's shoulder, took one of his hands and began playing with his fingers, and asked, "Do you think, when we're old and gray, that we'll still be the same as we are now?"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, lying his head on top of Demi's carefully.

"You know…still passionately in love…still enjoying life…still happy…and stuff."

Joe looked down at Demi and took her other hand, running his thumb over the back of it.

"I don't know," he said. "But I do know one thing."

Demi laughed softly. "What's that?"

"That even when we're old and gray, you're still going to be more beautiful than those stars up there."

Demi laughed again and looked at Joe. "Well, I know that even when we're old and gray, your eyes are still going to shine more than those stars up there."

Now it was Joe's turn to laugh. He looked up at the stars, looked back down at Demi and said, "Oh my my my."

He then leaned in, capturing Demi's lips in a sweet, heartfelt kiss, with all the stars twinkling around them.

Truly beautiful.

* * *

**I seriously almost cried when writing this.**

**Special thanks to Taylor Swift for writing a beautiful song, and to Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato for being one of the cutest couples on the planet.**

**Peace, Court **


End file.
